


The Road to What’s Right

by KittenKun



Series: Haikyu!! Stories (All) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confusion, Falling In Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, Ice Cream, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Volleyball geeks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenKun/pseuds/KittenKun
Summary: Just a long story. Many ships, much fun!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Haikyu!! Stories (All) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589689
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The Road to What’s Right

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This fic is one I’m working on on another site, but I’ll post it here, too! Have fun! <3

“…And that’s why I like you, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima remembered Yamaguchi’s word all too well. Unwilling to disappoint his friend, he agreed to start dating. 

That was a month ago. 

He’d regretted the decision every day.

“…And so I told Yachi to just go for it, cause if she likes him, then why not? I mean, it wor—“

“Tadashi,” Tsukishima interrupted. 

Yamaguchi blinked and closed his mouth. “Yeah, Tsukki?”

Tsukishima sighed, looking down. He pulled his hand back from Tadashi’s and stuck it in his pocket. “I… this isn’t working out,” he said bluntly. “I only agreed to date you because I didn’t want to let you down. I’ve never liked you, Tadashi. Not as more than a friend. I’m sorry.”

Yamaguchi’s eyes widened. His lip trembled. “T-Tsukki?”

Kei held his gaze. “I’m sorry. I can’t fake it like this any longer. We can still be friends. You’re a good friend. Just nothing more.”

Tadashi’s eyes hardened, narrowing dangerously as tears slowly pooled in them. He spoke—no, [i seethed]—words that no one would ever think would come out of his mouth: “Shut up, Tsukishima Kei.”

Then he turned and ran back home, arm over his eyes as he sobbed brokenly.

Tsukishima could do nothing but stand and watch. Eventually, he sighed, pushed his headphones over his head, and walked slowly back to his house, hands shoved in his pockets.

Yamaguchi wasn’t at practice the next day. He avoided Tsukishima like tha plague during school and looked like he was crying when Kei could see him.

Tsukishima explained the situation to Suga quietly in the club room, and Suga nodded understandingly, promising to tell Daichi, Coach Ukai, Takeda, and no one else. Kei thanked him with a quiet bow and headed out to the gym.

“Tsukishimaaaa!” Kei groaned as Hinata bounced towards him. “Where’s Yamaguchi?? I didn’t see him in the club room! Isn’t he always with you? You guys are dating, anyways!”

Tsukishima bit his lip. “We broke up,” he snapped. “And it’s proper grammar to say ‘anyway,’ not ‘anyways.’ Get it right.” He was more irritable than normal today, Kageyama noted as he walked past. Better be careful then.

—————

After a sucky practice, Tsukishima sulked to the club room, eyes straight ahead. He just wanted his music.

And apparently, they were having some ‘team bonding time’ with Nekoma and Fukurodani in a couple days; in the morning on Friday they’d take the train down to Tokyo to hang out with the two teams. Tsukishima guessed that Hinata, Noya, Tanaka, and Suga had a part in it, and he was right, whether he knew it or not.

Tsukishima froze. Yamaguchi would need to know about the trip… and Kei was the one who knew him best.

He’d have to tell him.

Dammit.

Kei sighed, resigned himself to the fact, and entered the club room. He was greeted with a couple “Hey”s from Tanaka and Daichi, but didn’t reply as he headed for his locker.

——————

Later that night, Tsukishima’s finger hovered over the send button on his phone. 

He couldn’t do it. 

Groaning, he deleted the message and texted Yachi to tell Yamaguchi instead. They were close. That would work. 

He shut off his phone, rolled over, and went to sleep.

Tokyo was two days away. 

And he was absolutely thrilled. 

So sarcastically thrilled, in fact, that he almost decided not to go.


End file.
